Prise de conscience
by Bubble82
Summary: Après l'épisode Crossings 3x12 Sydney reçoit une lettre. Son avenir va t il enfin pour un tournant ? va telle enfin prendre la bonne décision ? svs


**Titre : Prise de conscience**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : : Je ne mets pas mon adresse pour faire joli, des ptits mails ça fait tjrs plaisir ! ;) )**

**Résumé : Il en faut un ? ok ok Saison 3 (pour changer ! ) après l'épi Crossings (3x12. Encore cet épi, je sais, c'est mon seul épi où je vois du svs partout ! lol ) Syd reçois une lettre. **

**genre : Aucun si ce n'est le mien **

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic de choupi écrite en 3 heures à quelques chose près. Pour changer je fais un grooooooooooooooooos poutou à my sweetheaaaaaaaaaaart, à mon chou fleur vapeur, à ma tortue de chite carotte et à ma sarkounette (qui est tjrs là pour écouter mes histoires de cœur foireuses), je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:) ! lol comme d'habitude… mdrrrr**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Prise de conscience_**

D'une main tremblante, elle décacheta l'enveloppe où était appose son prénom. Elle avait longuement fait glissée ses doigts sur cette écriture qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. La gorge serrée et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, elle sortit la feuille de papier de l'enveloppe, soigneusement plié en quatre.

_Syd,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire qui pourrait excuser mon comportement et te rendre moins malheureuse._

_Bien entendu je sais ce qu'il me resterait à faire pour qu'on ne souffre plus. Toutefois, quelque soit la décision que je prendrais, notre souffrance est bien là, ancrée au plus profond de notre être. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'on sera à nouveau réuni d'ici peu mais je te connais et je sais d'avance que je devrais batailler ferme pour parvenir à regagner ta confiance et surtout pour que tu m'accorde une nouvelle chance._

_Je suis entièrement responsable. Lauren, ton retour où j'ai dû encaisser toutes ces vérités, ton éloignement et ton aveu sur ta nuit avec Will._

_D'ailleurs je crois que c'est cette raison qui me pousse à t'écrire cette lettre. Apprendre ton aventure avec Will m'a réellement prendre que tu étais sur le point de tourner la page. Je le refuse. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !_

_Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester. Je me suis marié moins d'un an après ta disparition et ça n'est que quelques mois après ton retour que je réalisais mon erreur. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, parce qu'on sait tous les deux que le temps parviendra à nous faire accepter nos erreurs quelles, qu'elles soient.._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça mais ton retour a redonné un sens à ma vie. Croiser à nouveau ton regard empreint de douleur m'a fait comprendre conscience que je ne valais pas mieux, que tous ceux qui t'ont blessé jusque là._

_Cette histoire me ronge de l'intérieur. Tu es si proche et si loin à la fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour que tout redémarre entre nous._

_Depuis qu'on est rentré de Corée, je me repasse cette scène en boucle dans la tête. Tu ne voulais pas que je te le dise. Pourquoi ? Parce que devoir être séparé à nouveau te consumerait encore un peu plus ? J'ai été un parfait imbécile, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Alors que je vivais un bonheur incommensurable, j'ai eu peur. Peur te de dire ces mots si doux à entendre mais si difficile à prononcer. Lors de ce moment en Corée, j'ai cru te perdre définitivement. Et je ne me pardonnerais pas d'avoir faillit à ta protection. J'ai déjà commis cette erreur. Tu vois ce que ça donne !_

_Depuis cet instant dans ce couloir où tu m'avais craché toutes ces vérités, tous les soirs je m'endors avec l'image de ton visage. Je méritais tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je t'avais abandonné alors que j'étais complètement conscient que toi, tu te serais acharnée à tout découvrir, quitte à y laisser ta vie. Rien que cette pensée me rend malade. Je n'ais jamais été à la hauteur. Même ton père le dit. J'ai jamais su te protéger correctement et maintenant, j'en paye le prix. La distance que tu mets entre nous m'horrifie. Le seul endroit où je voudrais être, serait dans tes bras pour te faire retrouver ce sourire si radieux. Eric m'a confié que vous parliez souvent. Tu ne pouvais pas faire meilleur choix que lui. En amitié, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui. Fidèle, droit et drôle de surcroit, tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux._

_Avant notre mission j'avais déjà prit ma décision. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais en revenant travailler au sein l'agence alors que je savais que tu étais présente. Enfin… je le savais. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ça me torturerait autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui je sais ce qu'il en est. Je ne veux plus connaître cette douleur. Je veux retrouver ma sérénité. Ma sérénité avec toi à mes cotés._

_Je ne lui ais pas laissé le choix et Eric, avec sa bonté légendaire, m'a gentiment offert une place dans son canapé plein de miette, faute de mieux._

_Maintenant tu détiens toutes les cartes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te blâmerais pas si tu estimes que je ne mérite ni ton amour, ni ta confiance._

_Toutefois, si tu trouves que ce qu'on a partagé était plus qu'une liaison interdite et passionnée alors tu me trouveras sans mal sur l'esplanade._

_Cette lettre est loin de résoudre tout nos différends. Pour moi, elle sonne comme une éclaircie dans ma vie. Elle me désigne le chemin à suivre. Elle est un guide. Guide qui me mène à toi… toi, la clef de mon cœur._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Vaughn_

Elle s'y était attendue. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'elle devait lui faire payer sa trahison.

Elle l'avait lut et relut. Ses larmes ne quittaient plus son visage. Il ne se passa qu'une poignée de secondes entre le moment où elle reposa la lettre et celui où elle attrapa ses clefs. Son cœur avait parlé. Elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de celui-ci. Elle ne mit pas plus de 5 minutes pour rejoindre l'esplanade, malgré la densité de la circulation.

Elle déambulait, le cherchant du regard, quand elle l'aperçut enfin, accoudé à cette rambarde.

Il admirait l'océan, qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il pouvait enfin respirer.

Il ne fut ni surprit, ni décontenancé en sentant cette main si fine et douce, se glisser dans la sienne. Un timide sourire vint naturellement éclairer son visage.

Je pleurais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ici…

-C'est ce jour là, que j'ai réalisé l'importance que tu aurais dans ma vie. avoua t il.

Il passa naturellement, un bras autour de ses épaules, pendant qu'elle nichait sa tête dans son cou.

On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, et je te jure qu'on y arrivera.

On devrait commencer par rentrer chez nous. murmura t elle.

Chez nous ?

Chez nous, c'est là où on vit-

Moi, je vis pour toi… en toi… (silence) je suis déjà à la maison.

Syd lui prit la main et se retourna doucement dans ses bras. Un sourire était apparut sur son visage, suite aux dernières paroles de Vaughn. Dans ses bras, sentant son cœur battre contre le sien, elle n'y tint plus et l'embrassa furieusement, goulûment. Ce baiser signifiait tant pour eux. La promesse d'un avenir meilleur et surtout ensemble. Ils ne se détachèrent que pour reprendre de l'air.

Dans un sourire, elle mêla ses doigts aux siens et ils prirent le chemin de leur "chez eux", avec cette lueur de soulagement et de bonheur dans les yeux.

Rien n'était dit mais ça viendrait. Ils avaient déjà fait un grand pas. Tous deux avaient pleinement conscience de leurs sentiments ainsi que de leur intensité. L'aveu serait pour plus tard, dans un cadre plus intime, chargée d'une émotion et où leur amour dominerait leurs peurs réciproques.

Cette lettre, c'était le pas vers cette nouvelle vie dont ils avaient si souvent rêvés. Ils étaient désormais réunis et seul le meilleur était à venir. Le pire était désormais derrière eux, pour de bon.

**FIN**


End file.
